Aruhi no Oshitari : Kiss? Wait! What!
by Papilio.Ageha
Summary: It's been around 3974400 seconds since they started dating. Maybe it's time for them to have their first kiss... or not. Anyway, a trip to Kanagawa will be fun! ShiraishixOC side story to Aruhi no Oshitari : Red Chrysanthemum. [SERIES IS GETTING A REWRITE. PLEASE CHECK OUT: "RED CHRYSANTHEMUM"]
1. Ch1: Hershey's Kisses

**For those who's been waithing for this (if there's any), thank you very much ^^**

**This story is a kind of continuation of Aruhi no Oshitari : Red Chrysanthemum. I can't really say this is a sequel since there won't be any plot twist and will be very short. This story is mostly consisted of fluff and humor. The plot will be as simple as the title and summaries... Really I'm not joking about this XD  
**

**(And in case you haven't read the previous story Red Chrysanthemum, I suggest you to read it first. You can easily find it in my stories list.)  
**

**This story is made based of pair puri drama 5, in which Shiraishi and Yukimura was talking about having a friendly match between Rikkaidai and Shitenhouji. So, expect to see Rikkaidai guys as guest stars in this story :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Sorry for bad grammar and typos.**

**Enjoy ^^

* * *

  
**

**Ch1: ****Hershey's Kisses**

It all started from a simple daily phone call session with her cousin…

"Say, have you already had your first kiss?" The girl on the other side of the line asked out of nothing.

Kouki almost spilled her orange ponta out of her mouth upon hearing Miki's blunt question. "What? Miki-chan, what kind of question is that?"

"Judging by your reaction, then it's a simple _not yet._" Miki laughed.

"Geez, Miki-chan…" Kouki pouted.

"Sorry, sorry…" Miki playfully apologized. "It has been more than a month, right? I thought you had already had it."

Kouki sighed and put her ponta can away, in fear that she would really spill it on her bed. "It's only about 6 weeks, still too early for kiss or anything."

"But you've known each other for years! If you don't have any of _romantic things_, then what's the different between being lovers and friends?"

Well, Miki did have her points, however what the hell was she referring as _romantic things_? Kouki sweatdropped. "But-"

"Anyway, tomorrow you'll go to Kanagawa, right? Maybe it'll be a good chance for you two."

"Good change for what?"

"First kiss! What else? Good luck, Kouki~"

* * *

The next morning, the Shitenhouji tennis club members left to Kanagawa on train. Everybody, especially the non-regular members, looked so excited to see what Rikkaidai would be. _Everybody_ except the only girl participant who was trying her best restraining not to yawn. Kouki could have barely slept last night. People said one could easily suffer insomnia if he/she had too many things to think about. Really, what kind of thought had kept her awake all night?

No! It hadn't had because of her chat with Miki last night. Well, she had really thought about it a little… or a lot? Uh, maybe it had been because of that. But it's not like she was expecting something. It was too early for them to kiss, right? Right?

"Say, have you already had your first kiss?"

Was it a déjà vu? Somehow she felt she had heard that question before…

Kouki nervously looked up to see the owner of the sweetest boy voice ever (it was extremely sweet that made a certain second year felt a sudden urge to vomit). "W- What's with that question, Koharu-san?"

"You know what we mean." Yuuji teased.

She looked at him at then looked around; everyone (the regulars) was now looking at her direction. Oh great! Why did people really like to bring up this topic lately?

"Nee nee… Kurarin… Tell us~" Koharu pleaded, clapping his hands together on the side of his cheek in an effeminate way.

"Oh, about that…" Shiraishi began; everyone was now looking excitedly at him. "It's a secret. None of your business anyway."

"Eeh.. Kurarin's so mean!"

"Based on my prediction, you still have about a month and 3 days before you have your first kiss." Chitose stated.

Zaizen sweatdropped. "Senpai, why do you even bother to predict such a thing?"

Chitose looked at his kouhai and sighed. "Well, it's not like I want to. It just turns out like this in one and another way. I think it's a side effect."

"Oh, I see." Zaizen mentally noted not to even try achieving saiki kanpatsu.

Even if Chitose did it involuntary, he didn't have to announce it loud, did he? It was deadly embarrassing.

"Anyway, if it's true, Shiraishi, don't you think that you're being too slow?" Kenya said in serious tone. Oh, speaking of the speed. "It's been around 3974400 seconds since you two dating."

"I think you're exaggerating it. Since when do you start counting days in seconds?"

"But it's a fact that you've wasted millions seconds. Isn't this against your no-wasting bible thing?"

Shiraishi scratched his head. This conversation was pointless. "Kenya, really, I think you should find a girlfriend and get some life…"

She agreed. Kenya did exaggerate this. How could he remember anyway such a trivial thing like how long she and Shiraishi had been dating?

"I want kiss too!" Kintarou randomly shouted out and made Shiraishi nearly jawdropped. "Shiraishiii, give me some chocolates too!"

"Cho- Chocolates?"

"Yeah! It's so unfair you only share delicious things with Kouki-senpai!"

By the chocolates word, did Kintarou mean Hershey's Kisses? Kouki mentally facepalmed. She should have thought about it before; the boy could only think about either foods or tennis, which was really good. At least there was somebody who was still innocent among these guys.

"This is not right, Kurarin. Girls expect boys to move fast…"

Koharu said it as if he had been a girl…

"Trust me. I can understand how girls feel."

But he wasn't a girl from the first place…

Ah, having this kind of crazy talks only made her even felt more tired and sleepy. She finally let out a yawn.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Eh, you saw it?" She blushed and immediately covered her mouth.

Shiraishi grinned seeing her reaction. "Of course I did. Your mouth opened so wide that even a tennis ball might fit into it."

"It wasn't that wide." She pouted.

"At least it is wide enough for ping-pong ball," He chuckled. "Maa, there's still an hour or so left before we arrive. Why don't you take a nap then?"

"I think you're right." She replied as restraining another urge to yawn.

"Well, then…"

He gently made her head lean to his shoulder. Actually she found this quite embarrassing as they were watched by the other, but she was already too sleepy to think now.

She should take a rest. Today was gonna be a long day after all.

"…"

In front of them, the second year ace shamelessly took a picture of them and uploaded it to his blog.

_Buchou and Kouki-senpai are already in sickening love-love mode even if it's still early in the morning. I wonder if they can beat Konjiki-senpai and Hitouji-senpai someday.

* * *

_

**Oh, speaking of randomness XD**

**Next time our fabulous Shitenhouji will meet the awesome Rikkaidai :D**

**I hope you like this. Please review and tell me your opinion. Concrits are always welcomed.**

**Jya~  
**


	2. Ch2: KISS Principle

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, and/or alerts. Also, thank you for deciding to continue reading this story.**

**I don't own tenipuri, nor it's characters, nor Shitenhouji, nor Rikkaidai, nor Oshitari family. I only own my OCs.**

**Sorry for bad grammar and typos.**

**This chapter goes longer than I thought, thanks to the randomness. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Ch2: KISS Principle**

"So here we are-de yansu, " Said a brown haired Rikkaidai freshman who accompanied the Shitenhouji boys from the school gate to tennis club entrance. "Please wait a moment. I'll inform Yukimura-buchou that you're already here." The boy called Urayama excused and hurriedly ran across the courts to meet the regulars in yellow jerseys.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Kintarou exclaimed in excitement as he looked around.

"Indeed it is." Shiraishi nodded in agreement as he patted the redhead.

"This is truly amazing!" Koharu repeated the redhead, but –of course- with different meaning from Kintarou. "They got some cuties here~" He mused in his infamous lock on pose.

"Hey, that's adultery!" Yuuji protested.

Koharu pouted as he heard the accusation. "But they are really cute, you know? It's not my fault that my_ girl instinct _reacts toward them!"

"That's mean! You're the only one for me and I thought you also felt the same way!"

"Let's break up then!"

"Eh? Wait, Koharu!"

Koharu looked away and continued checking out Rikkai members, while Yuuji dramatically felt onto the ground sulking.

The team couldn't help but laugh watching another comedic show from the duo.

"They don't really break up, do they?" Kenya asked as he wept his tears of laughter.

"Whatever. I don't really care anyway." Zaizen replied monotonously.

Well, Kouki could only hope that these two comedians were only acting to amuse the party, otherwise their ultimate owarai pair was in doom.

"It seems that you're enjoying yourself here."

Hearing the comment, everyone looked around to see who had talked just now.

"I'm Rikkaidai boys' tennis club's captain Yukimura Seiichi. Nice to meet you." Yukimura greeted with warm smile.

"Sorry for troubling you," Osamu said. "We're looking forward to our joint practice."

"So do us. I deeply apologize that our coach can't present. I, as the captain, will lead our team in this practice on his place instead. " Yukimura politely bowed.

"Nah, it's okay." Osamu shrugged.

"Glad to hear that. Then, let's move to the court, shall we? I believe our members are really excited to meet you."

Yukimura led the Shitenhouji group entering the tennis club and walked them across the courts. They stopped in front of the club house and were greeted by the rest of Rikkai regulars.

"Everyone gather here!" Sanada shouted out, the non-regular members gathered in front of him at once in ordered lines.

"It's really impressive how Sanada can manage the boys. I wonder if I can be like him someday." Koishikawa commented, tipping his own chin.

Chitose smirked hearing his friend's saying. "Well, in a thousand years maybe you can become like him."

Koishikawa Kenjirou was famous from being unnoticed and forgotten after all.

"As you've know before we'll have a joint practice with Osaka's Shitenhouji tennis club for two days starting from today," Yukimura announced to his fellows then he turned to see Shitenhouji. "I want to officially introduce our regulars. I'm Yukimura Seiichi: captain, Sanada Genichirou: vice-captain, Yanagi Renji, Marui Bunta, Niou Masaharu, Kirihara Akaya, and lastly Yagyuu Hiroshi, he's not here though, I believe he still has something to do with the student council and will join us soon."

Akaya looked confused and started counting with his fingers. "But, Buchou... I thought we had 8 regulars in total."

"Akaya is right, Seiichi. We have 8 regulars in total and you only called out 7 names." Yanagi stated while scribing on his data book. "I feel like you have already mentioned every single one of us, though. That's strange."

"Then maybe we actually only have 7 regulars in total!" Marui concluded genius-ly, not noticing that the one whom they forgot was no other than his own double partner.

Niou snorted. "We couldn't have entered any tournament with only 7 regulars, idiot."

"I'm not idiot. I'm a genius and the universe knows that!"

"And the universe knows that having read hair is a sign of suffering a kind of mental retardation." Niou stuck out his tongue.

"What? Mental retardation? Is that a deadly disease? My hair is also red! Is that mean I'm gonna die?" Kintarou freaked out.

"I believe Niou is referring to phenylketouria or PKU. It is an autosomal recessive metabolic genetic disorder characterized by a deficiency in the hepatic enzyme phenylalanine hydroxylase (also known as PAH). This enzyme is necessary to metabolize the amino acid phenylalanine to the amino acid tyrosine. When PAH is deficient, phenylalanine accumulates and is converted into phenylpyruvate, which is detected in the urine." Yanagi answered Kintarou's question, or so he thought.

Akaya jaw dropped. "Yanagi-senpai… I don't understand what you are talking about. Are you using English or some other alien language?"

Ignoring the talk about diseases and mental retardation of Marui, Jackal sulked in corner, whining on how his friends forgot him.

"Anyway…" Shiraishi coughed. Further talk about this PKU would only driven Kintarou crazy and that would likely ended up bring chaos for all of them. "I think we Shitenhouji also has to officially introduce our team."

"Oh right." Yukimura nodded then threw _a smile_ to make his team shut up.

"I'm the captain Shiraishi Kuranosuke," Shiraishi began. "These are Oshitari Kenya, Chitose Senri, Ishida Gin, Konjiki Koharu, Hitouji Yuuji, Zaizen Hikaru and Tooyama Kintarou. Our coach Watanabe Osamu and manager Oshitari Kouki."

"Nice to meet you! Nice to meet you!" Kintarou greeted cheerfully, seemed that he had forgotten about the red hair disease at all.

"Wait, you don't have vice-captain?" Sanada asked.

"Ah, I almost forgot him. Vice-captain Koishikawa Kenjirou." Shiraishi added as if it was nothing.

Koishikawa then joined Jackal in the shady corner and whined together about how they were forgotten by their teammates.

"At least Shiraishi mentioned your name," Jackal patted Koishikawa's shoulder. "They didn't even bother to say mine."

"But not all of them acknowledge me as the vice-captain. They think Kenya is the vice-captain and forget my presence." Koishikawa sighed.

"They unexpectedly get along well." Kenya commented as he watched the sulking duo.

Gin nodded in agreement. "You're right."

"How about suggesting Osamu-chan to throw them together in random double matches then?" Chitose suggested.

Zaizen rolled his eyes. "I think you better not to that, otherwise they'll become Jimmies #2."

"Have you done with the chit-chat yet?" Osamu finally spoke up. Boys were only boys after all. They would have kept talking like this until the sunset if he hadn't stopped them. "We'll have to proceed to the training. Today's training menu will be sparing matches between the regulars and joint basic practice for the non-regulars. I'll try to mix Shitenhouji and Rikkai training menus together. Now, start with the warming up!"

* * *

"So you're the Shitenhouji manager?" Yukimura asked when Kouki handed him the Shitenhouji order for today sparing matches.

"I'm Oshitari Kouki. Nice to meet you." Kouki made a little bow to Yukimura and the rest of 3 demons behind him.

"By Oshitari name, are you related to the regular Oshitari Kenya?" Sanada questioned.

"Yes, we're cousin."

"Oshitari Kouki, 3rd year," Yanagi started reading his data. "Born in Osaka on November 9, cousin of Shitenhouji's Oshitari Kenya and Hyoutei's Oshitari Yuushi. 162 cm in height, weight is unknown –thought she is believed to be heavier than she looks-. Assigned as Shitenhouji boys' tennis manager since August 12. In relationship with Shitenhouji tennis club's own captain Shiraishi Kuranosuke since Au-"

"AAAH! You don't have to read it loud, Yanagi-san! Moreover, how could you know those trivial things?" Her face went red.

"Ah… So you're Shiraishi's…" Yukimura chuckled. "To think again, now I understand what he meant at that time."

"What do you mean, Yukimura-san?"

"When we were talking about flower, I once asked Shiraishi about his favorite one. Guess what his answer was."

"Eeeh?" It couldn't be! Shiraishi wouldn't have mentioned _that one_, right?

"Chrysanthemum, isn't it?" Unexpectedly, it was Sanada who answered. "Her given name is most likely consisted of two kanji and the last one is probably _kiku _for chrysanthemum."

"As expected from someone who advances at kanji and calligraphy." Yukimura complimented. "Shiraishi is a quite romantic type of person, isn't he?"

Sanada looked at his friend with his usual straight face. "Is that so? For me it's just like a kind of word game."

"It's a quite interesting data." Said Yanagi as he scribed down the new data in his book.

If Kouki's face had been as red as her name a while ago, now her face lost its color. These so called three demons were real life demons. How could they talk something embarrassing as if it had been nothing?

"Buchou! Yagyuu hasn't shown up yet. We can't start the double matches without him!" Niou called out from the other court.

"That's strange. The student council meeting should have finished 10 minutes ago while we were warming up." Yanagi said without even checking the clock.

Sanada sighed. "Tarundoru. That's quite troublesome. I'll tell some of the freshmen to look for him."

"I'll help you search for him." Kouki volunteered.

"Oshitari-san, you don't need to do that. This's our responsibility after all."

It's okay." She shook her head. "Besides I feel sorry for the freshmen if they have to skip the practice."

"Sorry for troubling you then. Based on my prediction, Yagyuu should be somewhere near the eastern gate," Yanagi quickly drew a simple map on a piece of paper then handed it to Kouki. "Just follow this direction."

"Okay. Thank you very much Yanagi-san." She bowed then ran exiting the courts.

"Shitenhouji sure has a handy manager in their team."

"No, I think she does that only to escape from us."

"87% that Seiichi's intuition is true."

* * *

It was hard to find someone in a place she barely knew, but at least she could have sometime alone to calm down. Staying with those guys was mind scarring. It hadn't been like they had done it in purpose of teasing her or something. They had only been trying to be friendly to her, that's all… Although it seemed that everyone was really in mood of talking about her relationship with Shiraishi today.

Anyway, she had to find Yagyuu soon or else the practice would have to be delayed. She was glad Yanagi had given her a map, otherwise she would have probably gotten lost here. Wait, did that data man also know that she was easy to lost direction?

That was… somewhat scary.

She wasn't even a player and he had so many information about her. She wondered how specific his data on the regulars would be.

'Forget about that!' She shooed away the thought and took a look at the map. Let's see… The eastern gate was just some meters away from the middle school building. There would be trees behind the building. The eastern gate was right next to the biggest tree.

Finding the biggest tree wasn't really hard. And as soon as she spotted the tree, she saw a figure in yellow jersey. That should be Yagyuu. She walked approaching him happily, thinking that she had accomplished her task quite well, only to find that the gentleman wasn't alone. There was another person... a girl? They were very close; especially the faces… and the lips were…

It took some time until she realized what she was seeing.

_They were kissing!_

Kouki gasped, blushing furiously as the idea about what was happening struck her head.

"Somebody's watching…" The light brown haired girl suddenly said as she broke the kiss.

"A…" _Yagyuu_ looked away to see Kouki and in a blink he remembered something important. "Crap! I forgot about the practice…"

* * *

Seeing another couple kissing reminded Kouki about Miki and the boys' saying about first kiss. Thanked to this, she couldn't focus on the practice matches before her eyes. She sighed and looked at her the practice report she had been writing while observing the matches.

There were 2 double matches and 5 single matches in total.

For the doubles, she admitted that Osamu and Shiraishi had thought out some wonderful strategies to counter attack Rikkai's double pairs.

The first double was between Marui/Jackal pair and Koharu/Yuuji pair. It was amazing that Koharu and Yuuji were still able to play together so well although they were in fight. They continuously fighting over Marui, making the redhead tensai (somehow) lost both his temper and stamina. On the other hand, poor Jackal was forgotten.

The other double match was Niou/Yagyuu pair vs. Kenya/Zaizen pair. This time it was Kenya who lost his temper. It was revealed that Niou and Yagyuu had been switching place and it bothered the speed star. Zaizen was able to keep his mind calm and this reduced the tricks' effect by half. Thanked to him, Kenya could eventually catch up the speed of the real laser beam from the real Yagyuu and return it.

Speaking of tricks, it was actually Niou whom she had searched for a while ago. No wonder why _the gentleman_ at that time hadn't looked bothered at all when being caught ditching practice and flirting girl.

"Kiss."

Kouki felt her heart stopped beating for a while in surprise of hearing that voice that came from right behind her. She quickly turned around to face the Rikkai girl she met earlier. The one that had been with Yagyuu-Niou back then.

"It's beyond people expectation that ones can reach perfection in a mere simplicity." The light brown haired girl said again in monotonous and slow voice, much talking to herself instead of to Kouki, as she watched the single match trough her glasses.

Kouki could only blink, looking at the other girl speechlessly.

"What's with that look?" The girl turned to Kouki. "Of course I am talking about the KISS Principle in perfect tennis that Yukimura-san and your captain are currently playing."

"Eh?"

"Seems that you were thinking about a _different kind of kiss…_"

Kouki mentally facepalmed. First the phone call with Miki that had caused a kind of insomnia, then the ruckus on the train, intimidating conversation with the three demons, accidentally having witnessed some kiss scene that had distracted her though the practice, and now she was picked on by a strange girl she barely knew.

She could only hope that today wouldn't become even more complicated for her…

* * *

**no offense to those who either have red hair or suffer PKU. My biology teacher when I was in high school once said that having a reddish hair –while you're supposed not to have red hair- was one of the sign of suffering PKU. Really I don't mean to offend any of you and I'm sorry if this hurt you.**

**KISS Principle : "Keep It Simple, Stupid". It is basically the same with Shiraishi's Bible if being applied in tenipuri (somewhat flashy) tennis.  
**

**It's been a while since my _10 Things I Hate about Niou Masaharu_ crack fic ended. I miss Niou's evil tricks. I also miss torturing the poor Rikkaidai regulars. Oh, if you read the 10 things story and still remembered about one of the chapter where Niou (or literally I as the writer) tortured Yagyuu by impersonating the gentleman, the _big tree_ here was actually the same with the one I wrote there XD**

**As you've noticed, I threw in a new OC from Rikkai here. The name is Takamiya Masami. I'll continue referring her as the light brown haired girl or the glassed girl though, till Kouki has a proper jikoshoukai with her.(She will appear more in later chapters) I want to make her act like a kuudere and FYI she talks like Touya Rima from Vampire Knight (It's hard to portray it in the story so I just tell you straightly about this). **

**Review, pretty please? I really want to know your opinion about this chapter. Were the characters too OOC? Any suggestion or idea? ConCrits, perhaps?**

**Expect some sweet romantic scene with Shiraishi (or something fluffy like that) on the next chapter!**


	3. Ch3: EmbrasseMoi

**Sorry for the lack of update. University has started D:**

**Btw, here the practice line-up for the singles (not in practical order): Gin – Akaya, Kintarou – Sanada, Chitose – Yanagi, Koishikawa – Akaya (he played twice because the senpai-tachi thought he needed more intensive training), Shiraishi – Yukimura.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT (kinda tired of typing this one again and again, but alas I should show some respect to the awesome Konomi-sensei~)**

**I tried to type this chapter more carefully, but maybe you'll still find (I hope not) some typos or grammar errors. I'm sorry about that. You know my English sucks.**

**I've just watched Hide's Ecstasy from Dream Live 7 and I'm mentally unstable now XDD**

**Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

**

**Ch3: Embrasse-Moi**

"The 45th hit."

"Wrong, based on my calculation it'll be end on the 46th hits."

"Hoo… You bet."

The match between saiki kanpatsu and data tennis somehow became a kind of _guessing battle._ Well, it wasn't bad at all since this match could polish their skill in guess-, err, predicting...

Today was really tiring for Kouki. Facing her friends' random acts and meeting new _almost-as-random-as-her-friends_ people… It was fun but quite mind scaring. Anyway, after this last match finished, she only had to help the non-regulars practicing and could call it a day. Finally she could take a rest and maybe forget about the bugging thought about kissing and everything…

* * *

"Kouki-chan."

She looked up from her notes after hearing the familiar voice to see the silvery-brown haired guy. "Yes?"

"Can you come with me for a while? There's a place I want to show you." He asked.

"Eh? But the practice hasn't finished yet."

"Nobody will mind if we go for a while, right?" He said with a wink.

She blushed in instance and nodded. "Okay."

"Let's go then, before anybody sees us." He took her hand with his bandaged hand then dragged her exiting the club.

Scratched the hope about forgetting _that_ silly thought! She became even more nervous by thinking two of them went somewhere secretly (hadn't he said he hadn't wanted to be noticed by the others just now?).

He would definitely laugh at her if he found out about this.

Come on, they were officially a couple now. Holding hands and going somewhere only by the two of them were normal things a couple would do. They had already done these things many times before, both as friends and as lovers. However, today she felt very awkward. Her heart beat so fast only by walking beside him. She didn't dare to look at him either. Upon her nervousness, she felt her hand even went cold as his was warmer than usual. She could only hope his bandages would prevent him from realizing it.

Kiss. Actually it wasn't a taboo to talk about. It was also a normal thing a couple would do, and since they'd known each other for a quite long time, maybe it was time for them to have their first one. It was a lie if she said she didn't want it at all.

She did feel nervous, but somehow she also felt quite excited.

She pinched her cheek with her other hand. _Stupid! _What the hell was she thinking about? Something like that would come naturally… and eventually… Thinking about this now would only ruin their precious moment.

"What are you doing?" He suddenly asked, catching her off guard. It seemed that he had seen her pinching her own cheek.

"Eh? N- nothing." She looked away, blushing in embarrassment.

"Really? Hurting your own self isn't right, is it?" He raised a brow. "Anyway, here we are."

Both of them stopped and she looked around in amazement. Flowers bloomed in various colors around them as the sweet relaxing fragrance carried on the summer breeze. The clear sky above them was also beautifully painted in warm colors from the sunset.

"Rooftop garden," he announced with a content smile. "Thought you would like this place."

"So beautiful!" She said with sparkling eyes.

"Glad you like it. I'm also really glad that you're okay now."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you looked kinda down during the practice. That made me worried…"

"I'm fine, really. I was just… tired." She tried to explain. She felt both happy and guilty hearing that he was worried about her. "I'm sorry I made you worried."

He sighed. "Well, traveling and meeting new people are sometimes really tiring. So, how was Rikkaidai? Did they trouble you?"

She quickly shook her head hearing his question. "No. Yukimura-san wasn't as scary as I had thought before, Sanada-san wasn't either. Actually Yanagi-san and his data were scarier. Kirihara-kun was very cheerful, really different from Zaizen although they are both 2nd years, ah, maybe we should put them in a match tomorrow. Marui-san and the others were also really friendly, though Yagyuu-san and Niou-san's switching was really surprising. I almost thought it was Yagyuu-san who…"

"What about Yagyuu-kun?" He asked.

She thought at him for a while, not sure if it was good to him about what she had seen back then. However, since she had accidentally leaked some words about it, she decided to tell him.

"No wonder you were confused because of it. Yagyuu-kun was said to be a gentleman yet you saw him doing _inappropriate thing_ on school ground," He chuckled. "Say, was that the reason why you acted awkwardly during the practice?"

"Uhm, I felt quite bad for interrupting. Maybe I should apologize to Niou-san and his girl friend next time I meet them…" She sighed, remembering about the girl she met earlier. That girl might have been displeased because of the interruption.

"That's not what I mean…" He mumbled as she was drowning in her thought again.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Both of them keep quiet for a while, only gazing around the garden, until finally she spoke again with a smile as she looked at him. "Thank you for showing me this place. I feel much better now. Sorry for worrying you though. Thank you, I really appreciate it."

He just looked back at her silently, smiled, and then leaned his head closer to her. His apatite colored eyes slowly closed as the distance between their lips was narrowed…

* * *

**Sooooooooooo…. I end it here because I have to… *nervous grins***

**I laughed imagining him mumbling "**_**That's not what I mean…" **_**in sarcastic tone while looking away. He was actually teasing that Kouki had been bugged because **_**it had been a kiss**_**. Too bad that she was just too slow to figure it out XD**

**Embrasse-moi means kiss me in French. I'm currently run out of ideas of title related to kiss. Suggestion, please?**

**Please review and tell me what you feel about this chapter. Was it sweet enough? OOC? Concrits, perhaps? **

**Thank you and see you… erhm.. as soon as possible.**


	4. Ch4: Sono Yancha ni Kiss

**Happy Chinese New Year!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Seems that most of you wish you had boyfriend like Shiraishi. Well, I do wish too! XD**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns the Prince of Tennis, its characters, Shitenhouji, Rikkaidai, and of course the Oshitari family. I wish I could have gone to the festa :'(**

**Like always, please bear with any typo and/or grammar error. **

**Oh, by any chance, do you know what color apatite is? If you do, you might have found a little trick I'd set up in the previous chapter~ *feeling like I'm gonna pop those dreamy balloons in your head*

* * *

**

**Ch4: Sono Yancha ni Kiss**

Kouki hold her breath; his face was really close to her. They're just an inch or two apart now. She froze on her spot as her eyes locked on his half closed ones. His apatite orbs were really pretty, nearly as blue as the clearest sky.

Wait! Blue?

Shiraishi's eyes weren't…

She quickly shut her eyes in reflect and pulled her face back, and before her head could proceed what was really happening, she heard a quite loud smack sound.

"I don't care whether you're also called as trickster outside the court or not, just don't touch her."

She slowly opened her eyes in fear, only to find _2 Shiraishis_ in front of her. Well, one literally curled on the ground by her feet while the other stood behind the first one with his racket.

"Ouch, that's hurt, you bastard!" The trickster growled rubbing his temple; his wig had slipped, revealing his real silver hair.

"I don't really like fist-fighting, but it's okay if you really want to have your nose broken." Shirashi glared dangerously at Niou.

Niou only looked back at him silently. As a trickster, he knew well when enough was enough, when it was better to keep his mouth shut than to pour oil on the fire.

"The practice is over. We're leaving." Shiraishi said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her with him. He walked really fast, making it difficult for her to caught up, and soon the silverhead behind disappeared from her vision as they exited the rooftop garden and went downstairs.

"Shira-" She tried to call him but he didn't answer, he didn't even bother to look at her and kept walking.

"Shiraishi… Wait, Shiraishi!" She struggled to release her arm from his grasp. "It's hurt."

He finally stopped and looked at her. He quickly released her as he understood what she meant.

"What the hell were you doing? Ditching practice like that."

"I- I didn't mean to do that."

"Then why did you go with him?"

"I didn't know that it was Niou-san. I thought it was you."

"So you're saying couldn't even tell that he was a fake?"

"Who knew he would do such a thing, and I did realize that he wasn't you on the last minute."

"If you realized it then why did you still let him to kiss you!"

"But we didn't kiss."

"Of course you would have if I hadn't interrupted!"

"I.." She couldn't find any word to defend herself. Tears of anger and frustration started to built on the corner of her eyes. He frowned seeing this.

"Don't cry!"

"I'm not!" She yelled back.

She hated being accused like this. He should have known that she hadn't intentionally done it. Why couldn't he understand even just a bit?

"Fine! Whatever!" He turned around and left her behind.

She wiped her wet eyes as she saw him walked away.

_Oh great, now he was really angry to her_.

* * *

"Shiraishi's so scary. Na, naa, Zaizen, will he omit poison from all over his body?" Kintarou asked bluntly. Thanked God the said captain was in different room; otherwise he would have been killed by the _poison_.

"Who knows…" Zaizen answered shortly, although it wasn't really an answer. He actually didn't really care about what was going on, but somehow he knew that it was better not to make Shiraishi even more irritated by random babbling he usually told to his a-little-too-innocent junior.

"EEEH!" Kintarou pouted. "You _do_ know, don't you? You _should_ know! You _always_ know everything!"

Zaizen twitched. Why couldn't this brat just leave him alone?

The Shitenhouji gang didn't need much time to realize that something was wrong between Shiraishi and Kouki. They had even found out what had happened back.

"I _do_ understand why Shiraishi is so mad about this. Heck, he does have the right to get angry about this!"

"You're so mean Yuu-kun! It wasn't like Kou-rin cheated and went with another guy on purpose either!"

"She couldn't even tell that it wasn't him! That was really unforgivable!"

"It was really unexpected, you know! Who would have thought that the other guy would have done such a thing!"

"They've known each other for a long time! She should have known that Niou guy had been a fake!"

"But she did realize it, didn't she? It wasn't that bad!"

"Yes, she did just when the faces were only an inch away. She should have realized it earlier! It was still unforgivable. We men have our pride!"

"Stop nagging like that! Don't you feel sorry for her even just a bit? You're the worst, Yuu-kun! That's why I don't wanna be with you anymore!"

"Wait! Why does this suddenly have to do with us!"

"That-"

"Oh, shut up you two!" Kenya groaned as he kicked the two used-to-be-lovers out of the room. "Don't mix up the problems; they're already irritating enough as they are now… And you two should somehow find a way to end your silly fight."

With a blam he closed the door right in front of Yuuji and Koharu. He desperately sighed as he could still hear the two arguing outside. Well, it wasn't their first time having a fight. They would reconcile eventually… _Please,_ _as soon as possible_, he wished, because it was really pain in the ass.

He sighed again then turned to see his cousin, who was literally dead and drowned in her own depression.

"You completely understand who the wrong one is, don't you?"

Kouki slightly tilted her head which was resting on a low table in front of her to see him. "Yeah."

"First, you ditched the practice and went with another guy." He stated as he sat beside her.

A blade of guilt stabbed her as he pointed out.

"Then, you couldn't even tell that he was a fake Shiraishi."

Another blade stabbed her.

"Then, you almost kissed the guy who wasn't your boyfriend right in front of your _real _boyfriend."

If the blades had been real, maybe she had been dying from the lost of blood now.

"And finally, instead of apologizing, you tried to defend yourself, argued with him, yelled back and finally made everything even worse."

She really wanted to hit her head hard onto the table every time she remembered her stupid act back then. She really had made everything worse. Shiraishi would have forgiven her if she had just simply apologized without being egoistic.

No, she wouldn't have been that easily tricked if she could have kept her mind calm back then, if she hadn't let herself become too concerned about the kiss and other silly things…

Again, why regrets always came last?

"Apologize then..." Kenya said again. "Perhaps it's already too late, but being late is still better than doing nothing."

She nodded. She knew she had to ask for forgiveness, but she was really scared. It was the first time she saw Shiraishi angry like that. What if he didn't want to forgive her? What if he wanted to break instead? What if…

"Ouch!" She felt a sudden pain on her forehead then looked up to see Kenya, who apparently had just flicked her on the forehead.

"Stop being so pessimistic and coward." He stood up and walked to the door. "It's your own problem so you have to solve it by yourself. Apologize to him. The sooner the better, okay?"

She watched him exiting the room then rested her head again onto the table.

She did want to apologize and put an end to this depressing problem as soon as possible, but how?

Shiraishi looked like he didn't want to talk to her for a quite long time. She couldn't expect him to easily forget everything and acted normally toward her like nothing had happened by tomorrow either.

She sighed.

How could a supposed to be fun trip like this turn out to be so wrong?

* * *

**Sorry for the OOC-ness. I made everyone yelled at each other… (everyone except Kintarou and Zaizen)**

**I always wanted to try to throw them (Shiraishi and Kouki) into fight since the last time they only had misunderstanding. Well, they don't really fight though... It's just Shiraishi gets angry because Kouki did something wrong.**

**I feel bad for Niou. Sorry, I made him into a bad guy here. I promise I'll give him a better role next time! *pats Niou***

**Ah, btw, the title is taken from a lyric of a song called _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! _(sung by Buono!). The song is really encouraging. I made Kenya act based on the impression of that song. At first I wanted to entitle this chapter just like the song's title… but I changed my mind because it looked too cheerful and didn't match the story in this chapter.**

**So… Anyone suspected that it wasn't Shiraishi but Niou in the previous chapter? Anyone knew that apatite is blue? Anyone wondered why didn't **_**Shiraishi **_**talk about flowers/plants even though they were in the garden? Anyone realized that I didn't mention that it was Shiraishi even once? XD**

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Any concrit is welcome!**

**Ah, my birthday is coming in less than a week. Anyone want to give me present? *got smacked***

**Hona mata! :3**


	5. Ch5: Kiss and Tell

**Thank you for the reviews and birthday wishes. My birthday was actually on 9****th**** :3**

**Speaking of birthday, Shiraishi will release a new single on his birthday! I'm so excited~**

**Disclaimer: We all know that the awesome Konomi-sensei owns the Prince of Tennis, the characters, Shitenhouji, Rikkaidai and Oshitari family. I only own the crappy plot and some OCs.**

**Typos and grammar errors? Oh, please don't kill me… nor hit me with racket like Shiraishi did last time. *runs away***

**So, will our beloved (silly) couple reconcile soon? Or is Kouki still out of her luck this time? Some unexpected meeting and talks here would probably change the way she think. Just read and find out! Hope you'll enjoy this!

* * *

**

**Ch5: Kiss and Tell**

_Just apologize…_

Easy to say, really.

In the reality, Kouki found it very hard to do. She had lost her chance to apologize last night and during the breakfast. She was just too afraid to talk to Shiraishi. He had been really quiet all the time and had said nothing to her at all. She knew she was acting too cowardly, but it was just too scary. What if he hated her? What if he didn't want to talk to her forever? Maybe she was being too pessimistic, but what if her fears were true?

She sighed. This afternoon they would go back to Osaka and she didn't want to end this trip so badly like this.

"..ri….tari…. Oi, Oshitari!"

She jolted as someone particularly called her out loud right next to her ear. She quickly covered her ear and turned around to see him. "N- N- Niou-san?"

"It seems that you really like to space out a lot," He commented. "Don't look at me _like that_, it's not like I'm going to do anything."

She still looked at the taller guy skeptically, mentally noted herself to be careful to this what so called trickster.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"No."

He scratched his head. "Uh, well, I'm sorry about yesterday. I think I overdid it."

She blinked. Had he just apologized to her? She was indeed a little angry to him and thought nothing would have gone wrong if he hadn't tried to trick her, but she had never thought that it had been entirely his fault. She was angrier to her own self for falling to his trick. That's why; having the trickster come to personally ask for forgiveness was beyond her expectation.

"Oi, are you listening?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Uh, yeah, of course." She quickly replied.

"Good."

She thought for a while before finally asked. "Say, Niou-san, why did you do that?"

"Well," he mused. "I'd simply wanted to disguise as Shiraishi and took a little revenge. I thought yesterday would be a great chance, though in the end I overdid it a little."

"Revenge? But he did nothing wrong to you."

"_He_ lost in the national final."

"It was_ you_ who lost."

"He made me lost on the national final."

"Still, it's you who lost, Niou-san."

"I lost because I was him at that time."

"Maybe it's because your impersonation was imperfect."

"My illusion was good enough to deceive you though…"

She pouted and looked away. He got the point. How could she have fallen to such a trick?

"Well, I don't want to argue with you about this. I came here to personally apologize anyway," He shrugged. "Anyway, can you do me a favor?" He asked as he opened his bag and took out a yellow and green colored jersey. "I know it'll be better if I give this back and apologize to him directly, but he's just too dangerous right now and I might get killed if I try to talk to him. That's why; can you give it back to him in my place?"

She took it as he handed it to her. She held it tightly onto her chest and sighed deeply. "I wish I could."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Eh? N- No, nothing." She shook her head and tried to put on a fake smile. "I'll return this to him later."

He looked at her closely and raised a brow. Bad move. A fake smile couldn't deceive a master of trick and impersonation like him.

"It seems Shiraishi-san is also angry at you…" that was what he was about to say as someone else said it first.

Kouki yelped in surprised as she heard that voice. It was the girl from yesterday. When she had been there since?

"Stop scaring people like that." He scolded the ghost-like girl.

"I didn't mean to. Beside, I've been here from the start. It wasn't my fault she didn't notice." She said monotonously.

He sighed then turned to Kouki. "Sorry about that."

"No. It's also my fault for not noticing. I'm sorry for my rudeness." Kouki bowed.

"No problem," The bespectacled girl replied. "Speaking of apologizing, shouldn't you apologize directly to Shiraishi-san?" She asked to him.

"Didn't you hear what I said before? He was waaaaay too dangerous for me right now. Do you want to have me killed?" He snorted.

"You might deserve it…"

"That's so cold of you."

"Well, don't you feel guilty for making another couple fight?"

"Nope," He glanced at his _yesterday's victim_ and quickly made a correction. "Err, I mean _yes_, of course I do feel bad for them. However, there's nothing I can do right now. There's no point of shedding _my_ blood here." He shrugged.

Kouki watched the strange couple in front of her. Honestly, she felt a little jealous. She really wanted to reconcile with Shiraishi as soon as possible. She wanted to talk to him again, have him tease her like what he usually did, laugh with him, and see his smile…

But still…

She couldn't get the negative thoughts out of her mind. She didn't have enough courage to say a simple _I'm sorry_.

"Oh well, whatever. I have to go now; otherwise either Yukimura or Sanada will also try to kill me," Niou ended the argument. He then made a fast cutting gesture with his finger on his neck, referring to what would his fellow captain and vice-captain would probably do to him if he was late. "See you. I'll try to talk to Shiraishi.. err, later… maybe."

Both of the girls just silently watched the trickster ran across the court to meet his teammates. Kouki felt awkward being left alone with the other girl. She really didn't know what to say.

"Sorry about him," The glassed girl suddenly broke the silence. "That Niou-san, he troubled you a lot."

"I- It's okay. No need to apologize, really." Kouki shook her head.

"But he made Shiraishi-san angry to you."

"It was also my fault for not seeing his trick after all."

Right, Shiraishi was mostly mad at her because she fell for the trick. It was her fault, and just like what Yuuji had pointed it out yesterday, Shiraishi had the right to angry to her.

It was natural for every single person without exception to get angry seeing his/her lover went out with another person.

"Aren't you angry at him?" Kouki asked bluntly without thinking. "I mean… You don't seem you minded with what happened yesterday. Didn't Niou-san literally…" Her voice turned into squeaked as the other girl stared at her.

"…_flirt another girl beside me?_" The light-brownhead finished Kouki's question.

Kouki nodded and nervously waited for the answer (If there really would be an answer, because the question itself was really a personal one and anybody could refuse to answer such a question from a stranger).

"Of course I'm angry." The girl answered flatly. "It just…"

"Just?"

"I don't want to ruin our current relationship by a mere issue. He flirted to trick you anyway, not tricked to flirt you. He's just like that; he will do anything if needed only for the sake of his tricks. Niou-san is Niou-san. I'm his girlfriend so I have to at least try to bear with his bad habits and understand him. Though I won't let him do that too often... That flirty thing…"

Kouki was surprised by the answer. She didn't know nor have any idea for how long this girl had been dating with Niou, but she was sure it was way longer that her relationship with Shiraishi. That girl pointed out something she had never realized before: a relationship needed understanding. Now she realized that she was too selfish and never thought about what his true feelings. She knew he was angry to her, but she never thought and tried to understand what he had _felt_ back then, what he _felt_ right now…

"Your relationship shouldn't be ruined by this kind of thing. I'm sure Shiraishi-san feels the same way. He really loves you, doesn't him?"

Kouki blushed by the mention of love_. _"Thank you."

The other girl just smiled in reply. The awkward atmosphere around them had long gone and Kouki felt much better. He fears and pessimistic thought had also disappeared. Now she knew what she should do.

"Ah, sorry for being rude, I haven't asked your name yet."

"Masami. The name is Takamiya Masami."

"I'm Oshitari Kouki. Nice to meet you, Takamiya-san."

* * *

**No, the title is not taken from Bieber's song. *sweatdrops***

**Finally Kouki got the courage to talk to Shiraishi... And it seemed she had forgotten about the kiss thingy. Is it a good thing or a bad thing?**

**A little message in this chapter: don't let a mere small problem ruin your relationship. It also goes for friendship and family ;) **

**This story almost ends, maybe in 1 or 2 chapter(s). Sorry if it's too short, this was actually meant to be a fluffy oneshot with no problem and Niou's trick XD**

**Please look forward for the updates and review! Tell me what you think about this chapter. Was this good? Concrits are always welcome.**


	6. Ch6: Itazura na Kuchibiru

**Hey all! I think I have found a new update schedule: every Thursday…. If I'm not busy ^^**

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns almost everything here. I only own this fic's crappy plot, Kouki and Masami. The title **_**Aruhi no Oshitari**_** is taken from the aother story OVA, Oshitari family is definitely Konomi-sensei's and Masami's surname (Takamiya) is taken from one of my fav mangakas' name. **

**Sorry for typos and grammar mistakes. You know my English sucks. I do hope you can still understand the story even though it's full of errors.**

**I guarantee there'll be an **_**enjoyable moment**_** here :)

* * *

**

**Ch6: Itazura na Kuchibiru**

"Thank you, Takamiya-san. I think I know what to do now."

"You're welcome." Masami replied in her usual emotionless tone.

"I've got to go now. See you later." Kouki said. Once the other girl gave her a simple smile in return, she turned around and walked across the court in search of a certain someone.

Back then, she had never really thought about Shiraishi's feeling. She must have hurt his feeling. Imagine that your lover couldn't differ the real you and the fake one! If it had been her, she would have felt really sad.

_A relationship shouldn't be ruined by a small unimportant issue._

Masami was right.

Kouki shouldn't ruin her relationship with him by her coward acts. She had done something wrong and hurt his feelings thus she should apologize to him. The sooner the better, just like what Kenya had said before…

"Oshitari-san," A gentle male voice called. "Can we talk for a while?"

She looked at the direction where the voice came from, it was Yukimura. "Yes, Yukimura-san? Ah, if it's about today's practice-"

"No, it's not about that, "He chuckled. "You look like you're searching for something. I just wondering if there's anything I can help."

"Thank you, but-"

"If it's Shiraishi-kun, I believe he's clubroom at the moment."

She looked at him in surprised. "H- How?"

"I've heard what had happened yesterday from Renji. I'm really sorry for our Niou's misbehavior," He explained with a sad smile. "I do hope there's something we can do to help you."

"No, it's okay, really." She quickly shook her head.

His smile brightened up. He then told her to go to the clubroom. According to him, Shiraishi should be alone there, preparing today's training menu. She bowed gratefully to him then walked to the clubroom.

She stopped right in front of the clubroom's door. Honestly, she was a little afraid to open the door before her. What should she say to him? Would he forgive her only with a simple _I'm sorry_?

Funny. She felt she had experienced something like this before. Well, she did experience it. It had been a month and a half ago. She had stood before the tennis club's door to meet and _talk_ with Shiraishi when they had been avoiding each other because of the infirmary incident. Her o half sided crush on him back then, her attempts to get closer to him, her hostility with the fangirls… Everything would be useless if she failed to put an end to this problem and reconcile with him.

She put on the jersey she had been taking around with her, _his_ jersey. It was too large for her, but somehow very comfortable to wear. And just like a magic, it gave her an extra courage to knock on the door.

* * *

Shiraishi looked up from the paper containing the training menu list he had been working on when he heard a knock. He was quite surprised when Kouki walked in and closed the door behind her, much because he had thought it would have been Yukimura or Osamu or a Rikkaidai member or just anyone but her.

She did become a little braver to meet him; however she still didn't dare to look at him, to directly meet his eyes with hers. Instead, her eyes were locked on the paper in his hand. Once again, she didn't know what to say to him. It was ironic that she couldn't say anything if needed, while sometimes she didn't even think before talking, just like when she had yelled at him and made everything worse.

He sighed as she just stood still like a statue. "Don't you want to say something?"

She bit her lower lips. He was waiting for her to talk. She knew that! It was just her brain seemed to have stopped working by the time she entered the room.

"Kouki…" He said very slowly.

Now, what's with this somewhat intimidating atmosphere?

"Sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry… about yesterday," she squeaked. "For leaving the practice, for not seeing Niou-san's trick, for not being able to tell that he was a fake, for a- almost k- k- kissing him," her face turned pink. "And for yelling at you back then. Sorry, I didn't mean to."

This time it was him who said nothing for a while (a quite long time for her because she was really nervous waiting for his reply).

"You… know very well why I'm angry, don't you?"

She nodded. "Sorry."

"Well then, since you've apologized, I think I should just let it go."

He stood up then approached her. He stopped in front of her and patted her on the head. She almost cried in relief when he did so, when she felt his usual gentle touch.

"But... with one condition."

She quietly gulped as she looked up at him.

"Close your eyes."

She widened her already big eyes. "Eh?"

"Do you want me to repeat it as usual?"

Gosh, he just knew her so well, no,_ too_ well.

"Err, no. But why?"

He looked away then replied in cold tones. "Well, if you don't want to do it then it's alright. Just don't expect me to forget everything easily…"

"That's unfair!"

"It's up to you, whether you choose to do it or not."

He gave her no other option; it was just like a _do or die_ for her.

"Fine. But what'll you do once I close my eyes?"

"Saa…"

If her cheeks had been pink before, now they were red like apples.

Would it be the kiss? She was both excited and nervous. Excited because… well, who on Earth didn't want that? She did want it, really really want it, however, she was not ready for it. Just when she had finally forgotten about it...

She closed her eyes and waited. It seemed that he really took his time looking at her face, much to her nervousness.

Slowly she could felt his warm breath on her face.

His hand stroked her left cheek.

His nose lightly touched hers.

And finally he gently pressed his lips on her… forehead?

She opened her tightly shut eyes as she heard him burst into laughter right on her ears.

"Really, what a face you had just now. That was priceless." He said, wiping his eyes from tears of laughter.

"You tricked me!" She pouted.

He simply replied her with his usual teasing smile, which she could never hate.

"Well, well, feeling disappointed?"

"…a little…"

…

…

Outside the clubroom: the eavesdropper party x2.

"I have to admit that it was a quiet genius way to end a couple's fight."

"Wait! Why didn't he just kiss her? That's so slow of him!"

"There's still 1 month and 2 days until they finally have their first kiss."

"No, based on my prediction, it's 97.8% that they'll have it in 3 weeks and 5 days. It's also more that 72% that they'll have it after afternoon practice ended."

"Fufu.. This is interesting."

"Tarundoru! It's so imprudent to eavesdrop to a private conversation!"

"Err, fukubuchou, aren't you also eavesdropping with us?"

"Who cares? Even the noble gentleman is eavesdropping. Puri."

"Niou-kun, I'm not eavesdropping on purpose like you."

"Look at how much they all are worried about us! Yuu-kun, I'm so sorry for what've I done!"

"No, it's my fault! I shouldn't have said something so harsh to you! I'm sorry too, Koharu!"

"I think you better not to see this, Kintarou-han."

"EEEEH? WHY DO YOU CLOSE MY EYES? I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Somehow I feel that we're still forgotten by the others…"

"I guess it's because we're jimmies#2…"

"Whatever. Can't we just start practicing already?"

* * *

**So, whose prediction will come true? Chitose's or Yanagi's?**

**The title is taken from Shiraishi's Kuchibiru while this chapter's theme is Yukimura's Baby Knows ^^**

**1 more chapter left! What kind of ending there will be? Let's beat Chitose and Yanagi, and try to predict what'll happen next!**

**Hope you like this chapter. Please review! Concrits are also welcome!**

**Hona na~**


	7. Ch7: Kiss Me Good Bye

**Finally the last chapter! Thank you for those who have supported this story till this far!**

**Those who have reviewed this story: (I love the way you guys express your opinion towards the story ^^) Andrut, asianFrustration, AwesoMe, ca99oline, Coco96, CoExist, demoncat13, dove tree, HellOnTheEngine, ksks, mArui. nAtsu. eiJi, Mochiiko, Midnight Hikari, PurePrincess, Raf Kowalski, thesadisttensaifuji. **

**Subscribers: ****asakociel**** , ****asianFrustration****, ****Coco96****, ****CoExist****, ****Dark Venus**** , ****demoncat13****, ****dJhAmystery****, ****dove tree****, ****EdgeOfInsanity****, ****Getsurenka****, ****GothiqueMarionette****, ****HellOnTheEngine****, ****Hidden in Sunlight****, ****IcHiGo KyArA****, ****kunja****, ****mArui. nAtsu. eiJi****, ****Midnight Hikari****, ****Mochiiko****, ****personaprincesspeach****, ****Personheretolookatstories****, ****PurePrincess****, ****Raf Kowalski****, ****roonaty****, ****Roseko-chan****, Sakumi Echizen, ****sakuraXXyume****, ****SheepAreCute****, ****SmartOotori****, ****snowqueen85****, ****W. F Angel****, ****wiznoy**

**Also those who have favorited: ****celtic27fionn****, ****Charmainelst****, ****CoExist****, ****demoncat13****, ****dove tree****, ****GothiqueMarionette****, ****Hidden in Sunlight****, ****kai47****, ****Michiko-Chii****, ****Midnight Hikari****, ****miki725****, ****StarPup****, ****thesadisttensaifuji****, ****Winged Winter Night**

**Many thanks to all the readers who read this story (and also the previous one) *bows***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, the characters, Shitenhouji, Rikkaidai nor Oshitari family. I only own Kouki and the other OCs here.**

**Sorry for bad English, typos and grammar errors.**

**Enjoy :D

* * *

**

**Ch7: Kiss Me Good Bye**

The truth was: Shiraishi had forgotten all his disappointment, anger and sadness toward Kouki. The negative feelings had disappeared the time she had entered the room.

He looked at her face. The way she shut her eyes so tightly was both funny and cute. _Funny_ that he found it difficult to resist his laugh. So_ cute_ that made him really wanted to kiss her right away.

However, he wouldn't kiss her. No, not yet.

He raised his hand and lightly stroked her cheek. Too bad that it wouldn't turn even redder.

He slowly lowered his face, leaning closer to hers. It was kinda evil, but he enjoyed how her nervousness was clearly shown on her face.

Finally, as a final blow, he kissed her forehead.

As expected, her reaction was hilarious.

"Well, well, feeling disappointed?" He teased.

"…a little…"

He let out a chuckled before ruffling her black hair.

"Let's go. The practice is starting."

She just nodded in return. He ruffled her hair once again then took her hand. He dragged her toward the door.

With his other hand, he grabbed the doorknob and turned it…

"Oh shit! They're coming!"

"Move! Move, you idiot!"

"Ouch! You stomp my foot!"

…were faintly heard from outside.

Just as Shiraishi opened the door, more than a dozen guys in regulars' jerseys fell through it.

"What the?" The couple was surprised finding their friends comically piling on the ground, with Kenya on the bottom.

"I guess we're ready to start the practice now." said Yukimura, the only one who miraculously didn't fell over and stood behind the others with amused smile.

* * *

"I thought Shiraishi would be mad back then." Kenya commented on the previous event as the matches among the non-regulars begun.

Kouki facepalmed, remembering the way he and the others had failed at eavesdropping and ending up felt trough the door. _They had been eavesdropping._ Did that mean everyone knew what had happened inside the clubroom back then? Geez, it was so embarrassing!

"Well, he seems in an extremely good mood now~" Kenya nudge his cousin.

She invisibly glared at him behind her fingers. "Mind your own business."

"It's good to have you two reconciled, at least we won't have Kin-chan freaking out about Shiraishi's omitting deadly poison," He mused. "You also look really really happy now."

"Is it that obvious?"

"It's well written on your face: _Finally I can talk to Shiraishi again! I'm so glad he doesn't mad at me anymore. Well, though I'm 'a little' disappointed that he didn't kiss me."_ He stated with an ear-to-ear grin.

"That's not funny!" She smacked his back and pouted.

"I'm doubt it was _a little_. I think I should have been _a lot_ or r_eally disappointed_."

"Oh shut up!"

"It seems that he hasn't forgiven Niou yet though." He said, watching Niou's nth attempt to avoid meeting Shiraishi.

She also looked at the direction Kenya was looking at. "I feel a bit sorry for Niou-san."

He turned to her with questioning face. "Why? Aren't you mad at him for tricking you?"

"I was, but he has apologized earlier and I decided to let it go. It's not like he had a really bad intention either."

"Hmm," Kenya tipped on his chin. "In my opinion, Shiraishi won't forgive him as easily as you… even if Niou really didn't have a really _bad_ intention back then, he still, you know, flirt you."

"I think Niou-san did that only to trick me. Beside he already has a girlfriend." She tried to explain. Just like Masami had said earlier, Niou flirted to trick, not tricked to flirt.

Kenya snorted as Kouki mentioned about Niou's girlfriend. "Wow, I'm surprised it's not a _two _or _three_."

"Uh, Kenya… You know what… His girlfriend is actually right behind you."

"He?"

Kenya turned around and he finally noticed that there _was _someone who had been standing behind the fence he had been leaning on.

"GYAAAH!"

* * *

"Kouki-chan, can you come with me for a while?" Shiraishi asked as Kouki was gathering her belonging. The practice had just ended a while ago.

"Sure." She replied then he led both of them exiting the courts. They walked across the school ground then entered one of the buildings.

She remembered this way. If she wasn't wrong, this was the way to…

"Here we are," He said as they arrived at the rooftop garden. "Actually, I was planning to take you here yesterday, but _that guy_ ruined everything. " He explained with a huff.

Somehow the feeling she got now was almost the same as the day before.

She raised a hand then tugged his hair.

"Ouch! What are you-?"

"Just want to check if you're really you." She grinned.

"Good decision," He chuckled. "But you didn't have to pull that hard, did you?" He added, rubbing his head.

"Aw, sorry," She gasped. "Was that really hurt?"

"Nah, I'm joking. It was hurt but not that hurt. Anyway, do you know this flower? It's called Adonis..."

She just smiled hearing his explanation about the flower, though she didn't really understand what he was talking about. She felt very comfortable watching his yet another lecture about flowers and plants. This was Shiraishi and the only Shiraishi. No one could copy this part of him.

"Oi, are you listening?"

"Oh, yeah, of course I am…"

"Then, can you repeat what I've just said?"

"Something related to myth… I think." She grinned nervously.

He sighed. "You can always tell me if you find my story about plants is boring…"

"Aaaa! I'm sorry, it's not boring. I was just… thinking about another thing."

"And what exactly the _another thing_ is?"

"Uh, whether you want me to return your jersey or not?"

He looked at her. She was indeed wearing the jersey he had lost yesterday. "I do want it back." He then leaned closer to her and inspected his jersey. "But it smells like a trickster now. Maybe you should take it to laundry first before returning it back to me."

"Okay, then I'll just have to force the trickster to pay the laundry bill."

"Right~"

Both of them then burst into laughter. It was just nothing bad had happened yesterday.

"Say, Kouki…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to try it? The kiss?"

She blinked, surprised by his question. She slightly nodded as her face turned red again.

He smiled then leaned his face to hers. He cooked his face a little. His hands on her shoulders, drawing her closer to him, while her hands clutched to his shirt. Their eyes were slowly closed as the distance between their lips went closer and closer.

Finally, their first ki-

"AA! SHIRAISHI'S TRYING TO EAT KOUKI-NEE'S FACE!"

_Not again!_

The couple growled and pushed each other away as their heard the familiar loud voice came from the bushes.

"Kin-chan, you're ruining everything!" Kenya smacked the kid on the head. "And FYI he's not trying to eat the face."

"You guys…" Shiraishi frowned. His team was really hopeless.

"Ah, sorry for the disturbance…" The speed star grinned sheepishly to his captain. "We didn't mean to. You may continue… If you want..."

"I don't think it's possible, senpai. They've lost the mood." Zaizen said as he switched of the camera mode of his cell phone.

"If it keeps going like this, I'm quite sure it'll really take another a month and 2 days, just like what my saiki kanpatsu says, or at least 3 weeks and 5 days based on Yanagi's calculation. Chitose said.

Look at how his friends were really concerned about their first kiss…

The bible smirked. "Well, I think neither of your useless predictions will be correct."

"Huh?"

Swiftly Shiraishi grabbed Kouki's arm, leaned his face to hers again, and kissed her right on the lips.

…

…

…

"Well, well… Youth, isn't it?" Osamu commented as he watched his students' antics from afar.

* * *

**That's it. The ending. I hope it's satisfying enough ^^**

**I'm sure most of you expected a romantic first kiss! That's why I decided to make them kiss not in a oh-not-so-romantic scene *cough*Infrontoftheirfriends*coughcough*. It was just like the inner Shiraishi said: cut the useless crap already, just kiss and show them who the boss here is! XD**

**Oh, I tried to search what flower did Shiraishi and Yukimura were talking about in pair puri drama 5. I'm not really sure, but it's Adonis in my opinion. Sorry if it's wrong.**

**I think I'll rest from writing the Aruhi no Oshitari series for a while (note: there'll be a bunch of stories in this series, including stories about Kenya's, Yuushi's and Miki's love lives.)**

**However, I just caaaaaan't decide what story I should write next. I have a lot of ideas and plot bunnies are really killing me right now. Too bad that I can only write one story because I'm really busy right now D: That's why! I put a poll in my profile. Which story should I write first? ZaizenxOC or NiouxMasami? Please help me by voting what you want to read first.**

**For those who also reading **_**Is Tennis Fun?,**_** I'm really sorry for the wait. I'll post the last part ASAP. **

**Last but not the least, thank you for reading! I really hope you like the ending. Please review! I'll really appreciate it!**

**XOXO,**

**EcstaticPetenshi**


	8. Notice: New Side Stories Collection Fic

Notice

Hey, this is EcstaticPetenshi speaking! I just wanna inform you that a new oneshots/side stories collection fic for AnO series is up. It's entitled _**Aruhi no Oshitari : Crazy Little Thing Called Love.**_ Please check it out!

XOXO,

EcstaticPetenshi :)


End file.
